memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 1
In his office a team of MACOs show up aiming their particle rifles at Laurel as Typhuss walks over to John and takes him outside of his office to explain why she's here. Laurel is helping me to arrest Lex, I need her help John Typhuss says as he looks at John. John paces about. She nearly killed Admiral Janeway and Commander Paris she even tried to kill me and your nephew John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss calms his friend down. I know, Laurel is different now, she has changed and she isn't Black Siren anymore, she has become the district attorney of Star City and don't just see her as a criminal but as a good person now people can change even Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Chakotay and his crew I can believe because they lost everything here in the Alpha Quadrant can we trust her with this? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't have any other choice and I have no one else to turn to for help, I need her and you are going to have to trust me on this John Typhuss says as he looks at John. John fold his arms. All right when she's here at Starfleet Command I want an escort just to be on the safe side John says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees. All right, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. John and Typhuss walks back into his office. So what's the verdict Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at them. He nods at one of the MACOs and they leave his office but two stand on both sides of his office outside. You're gonna have to earn our trust after everything that you did to not only me but Typhuss and a high ranking Admiral John says as he looks at her. She turns to him. John all I wanna do is prove that I can be trusted after the death of this Earth's version of my father I wanna change and if that means I have to jump through hoops to earn it I will Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. John nods at Typhuss. I'll go see if my contacts have heard anything John says as he leaves his office. Earth-2 Laurel sits in front of Typhuss's desk. I can tell he's having issues with this Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits at his desk. Can you blame him, you tried to sell the Enterprise's upgrades to the Lucian Alliance and captured Kathryn and Tom, but I forgive you Laurel and I trust you even after all the things you did to me Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She sighs. No I really can't blame him Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well why don't get to work then Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods. Yeah sure so what do you wanna do? Earth-2 Laurel says as she picks up a PADD. We have to get him arrested for something, war crimes and treason, now I have records, missions logs and videos, but Lex always finds a way out of going to jail Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel as he shows her the data on Lex on his desktop monitor. Laurel gets out a data chip from her pocket. Its something I stole for Lex once I took it back it was the information on your Athena-class destroyers Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him and hands him the data chip. He looks at the chip. This shows me that you have really changed Laurel and are doing good Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She reaches into her blouse and gets out another one. And this is his defense strategies for a future engagement with the Alliance Earth-2 Laurel says as she hands him the chip. She sat down in the chair as he puts the chip into his desktop monitor and the information shows a lot of data as Typhuss is surprised by it. How the hell did you get this, if you don't mind me asking Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. I had my ways of getting stuff I was able to uh seduce him while I got it Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Then com beeps and it shows Kira Nerys calling from Bajor. Oh crap Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel and taps the com panel. Kira, I'm in a meeting right now, can't this wait until later, honey Typhuss says as he talks into the com panel. Its just since Oliver's imprisonment you've been distance from me and the kids, and now you're not taking my calls when you're not in meetings and who are you in a meeting with? Kira says on the monitor. Tom and Chakotay, its hard to deal with Oliver in prison and not seeing him or talking to him, I'm sorry that I have been distance Kira and this is just a hard time right now Typhuss says as he looks at Kira on the screen. She was confused. You do know that you've got the new holo-com in your office why aren't you using it to contact me? Kira asked on the monitor. Typhuss thinks of a reason for it he came up with its in need of repair. Its in need of repairs, that damn thing Typhuss says as he looks at Kira on the screen. Oh ok sorry for disturbing you Kira says on the monitor. Typhuss smiles. Hey, you don't disturb me Kira, I love you Kira, I will see you later Typhuss says as he looks at Kira on the screen then closes the channel. Earth-2 Laurel breathes a sigh of relief. I'm glad she didn't see me Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. I just lied to my wife Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She pats him. I know and I'm sorry you had to do that Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have lied to Kira before but that was different I was protecting her from my enemies Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. File download complete the computer says in its female voice. Both Typhuss and Earth-2 Laurel look at the screen. Computer, open file Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. The file opens it as they read it. Whoa Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the file. What is it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles. This will finish him Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at it. Are you sure, I have had times like this when I think I get him and he gets away Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at him. Well this intel will nail him to the wall Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have never got this close to getting Lex in jail it was always another failure and another attack to stop Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel smiles. I remember those attacks Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. This war between me and Lex has been going on for 20 years, I got a little peace when I got lost in the Delta Quadrant aboard Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Seven years of peace Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Peace away from Lex, the Delta Quadrant wasn't peace I can tell you that Typhuss as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. I'll start working on a case in City Hall I'll let you know how it goes Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods and leaves his office Typhuss starts working on his own file on Lex just in case he gets away.